teamtriadfandomcom-20200214-history
Attack on Team Rox
|- ! colspan="2" style="background: black; text-align: center;" | Belligerents |- | width="50%" style="border-right: 1px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em; vertical-align:top;" | Defenders Team Rox Ciaran | width="50%" style="padding-left: 0.25em; vertical-align:top;" | Attackers Team Rox Rebels Team Alpha (alleged) |- ! colspan="2" style="background: black; text-align: center;" | Important People |- | width="50%" style="border-right: 1px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em;" | Head Council ' Ciaran '''Council ' Palodia Danielle Lilly '''Support Ganz Deez Al ' | width="50%" style="padding-left: 0.25em; vertical-align:top;" | '''Rebels Tyler Boo Nymph Blitz Lilly (formerly) Ganz (formerly) Support Team Alpha (alleged) Billy |- ! colspan="2" style="background: black; text-align: center;" | Losses |- | width="50%" style="border-right: 1px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em; vertical-align: top;" | 300 Team Rox Civilians | width="50%" style="padding-left: 0.25em; vertical-align: top;" | Billy |} "It is sad to lose so many memories and this is all because of a single person who got salty and abused their powers and their trust, the trust they placed in me as a friend." - Ciaran shortly after the event. "Everyone we must work together to overrule Ciaran’s tyranny. Team Rox falls tonight. GAMERS RISE UP” - Tyler shortly before the event. What was Team Rox? Team Rox was a non-profit organisation founded by Ciaran, Palodia & Allen on April 11th 2014, it currently goes by the name Team Triad, however the name Team Rox usually refers to the discord server by the same name which ran from 9th May 2016 - 30th December 2018 Team Triad also had colour roles for people who reached level 25. The Attack on Team Rox Tyler was planning the attack since the day before because he had the heavy suspicion that he would be impeached from council as he believed that Ciaran was treating him worse than usual, Tyler changed the permission of his color role on the server to have admin so if he was impeached he would still have admin. On the night of December 30th 2018, Ciaran and Tyler got into a fight as Ciaran was talking negatively about his girlfriend who he had discovered that she was cheating on him with Tyler, in which Tyler dismissed Ciaran's words and brang up the fact that Ciaran jokingly said that he was afraid of Vaginas which in it's original context it was accompanied by a Star Wars Sarlacc eventually this turned into a petty fight with insults being thrown around both ways, Ciaran kicked Tyler from the call and Tyler joined another call with Nymph, Ganz, and Deez eventually Ciaran called Tyler by his trigger word which happens to be "Gay" this was not the direct cause for Tyler, rather the final straw, he had felt that he had been "treated like a slave" by Ciaran and to top it off, Ciaran in a moment also ban Tyler from the server for a minute. Once Tyler was pardoned from the server and joined back onto the server, Ganz reminded Tyler that his colour role still had admin but and suggested that Tyler should spam and to give everyone admin perms in order to teach Ciaran a lesson, then he was peer pressured by the people in his call to go ahead and do it. Tyler then did it, he gave the "Member" role admin perms giving everyone the power to do whatever they wanted, he honestly thought that they would just spam but he was so much wrong, Ciaran then noticed that chatrooms were being deleted one by one, and in the moment Ciaran was freaking out as he saw years of work and memories go down the drain, he was unable to think rationally and initially thought that Tyler used Roxanne, the account of the mascot with admin perms that he had access too, Ciaran then thinking that he might of being hacked directly, decided to finish off the Team Rox server by deleting what remained of it. Aftermath After the server was deleted a bunch of people asked Ciaran what happened, however he did not know, all he knew that Tyler was involved, and in Ciaran's blinding rage, he told all of his friends that he was going to kill himself and send them a picture of his arm covered with fake blood, which he actually took a couple days prior to test the fake blood to compare it to others, most people actually had believed that Ciaran had harmed himself and was going to commit suicide, however Lilly knew it was fake and confronted Ciaran about it. Ciaran admitted that he lying and that he was in the moment and then Ciaran proceeded to apologise to all of his friends, many were mad at Ciaran for pulling such a stunt but they all understood that Team Rox was something that Ciaran was working on for years and it took up most of his free time, Ciaran, Danielle, Cacto, Lilly and Blitz (a rebel spy) got into a call, Ciaran was crying they added Tyler, which realised what he had done, and then removed him againthey all knew that the only way forward would be to create a new server to carry on the legacy, and they wanted a new name to get rid of the past drama that Team Rox has been involved in (such as The Welton War) they came up with names for the new group such as NovusRox, Novas Rox, Nova Rox, Bellator Core, Rox Resurgent, Rox.ly, Roxcorp but decided to drop Rox completely and name it Team Triad marking the end of the Team Rox era, Tyler vowed to never join Team Triad out of guilt for what he did and respect for the people of Team Rox. Category:Events